


Foster

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adoption, Gen, and where one fits in, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: You can be given all the love and attention and sometimes it isn't enough





	Foster

“ We are your parents now.”

Rostik looked carefully at the two women in front of him. An Elezen woman and a Garlean woman. He should be happy. He’s hearing the words so many in this  orphanage would never get to hear. And as he was frequently told, “ fuzz-balls” (one of the nicer he heard in reference to himself) were the hardest to get adopted.

They were smiling but he couldn’t quite trust that.  Still he walked on over to their  outstretched hands and took them.

They were lovely. Genuinely lovely. And that’s hard to find within Garlemald. They gave him the finest schools to learn from. “Always keep learning something new,” that’s what they told him. They held him when he cried. Spent time playing and reading.

But as nice as they were, he was an outsider to Garlemald. And it was harder and harder to ignore that fact when he was the only Hrothgar around. “A noble savage.”

They loved him so much, they actually researched how he ended up in that orphanage in the first place. Of course his real family was slaughtered by the Empire and he was torn away when he was too young to remember.

It was too hard, to live in this nice Imperial family when he would never fit in.

He left one night, saying he would travel the Empire and lend a hand when he could. 

And so Rostik took up a last name all his own. Not Rostik aan Bellos but Rostik Stevasch.  And he would find a new home somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Yeah but what's Rostik's moms names?!
> 
> Also Me: Listen, it was enough that I actually came up with a last name in the first place alright!


End file.
